


t'va, gin, & chase

by AlmondRose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lesbian Character, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: a vulcan navigator, an andorian engineer, and a human librarian walk into a starship.---a collection of one-shots about my star trek ocs :)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Original Female Character/Pavel Chekov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. rip stan

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang this is a series of somewhat unconnected one-shots (taking place in the same universe) about my star trek ocs!!! probably we'll get some alternating POV up in here--and of course cameos from the main enterprise crew ;)
> 
> this takes place in tos :)  
> 
> 
> https://sqoiler.tumblr.com/post/189436934166/sqoiler-information-about-my-star-trek-ocs (tumblr post with some general info + links to pictures :D )

When Stan comes back to his house, he offers T’Va two fingers in greeting, and she does not complete the gesture.

His face shifts minutely. She detects that he is confused.

“Your mind is turbulent, wife,” he says. 

“I have been meditating extensively,” T’Va says without beating around the bush, because to do otherwise would be illogical. “I had previously assumed myself bisexual, but I believe I am singularily attracted to one gender.”

“Thank you for sharing this part of yourself with me,” Stan says awkwardly, and Vulcans do not take pity but T’Va does so anyway. 

“I meant my own,” she clarifies. 

“Oh,” Stan says. He clears his throat. “Do you want a divorce?”

“Yes,” she says. “It would be illogical to remain with you if I do not like men.”

“What about my Time?” Stan asks. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You have seven years until that is a problem again,” T’Va says. “You will find someone else in that interval.”

“Your logic is sound,” Stan says. “Do you want to be break the bond today or another?”

“Whenever is convenient for you,” T’Va says, because she’s still on leave with Starfleet and Stan is not. 

When T’Va left Starbase VII, she had thought she would never return and had taken an extended leave. Her intention was to request a transfer to work as a Starfleet liaison to the VSA, as Starfleet wouldn’t force a bonded pair to separate. She had hoped, illogically, that in the future she would be posted on a starship and Stan would be allowed to come with her. 

As that was not an option anymore and T’Va was beginning to think that maybe it never was, she now allowed herself to imagine a future on a starship. 

  
Stan decides they would break the bond the next day, and T’Va puts herself in the guest room, and requests a transfer from Starbase VII to a starship. Her record is impeccable and she sees no reason that she would not get her transfer. 

For the first time since Stan’s pon farr two weeks ago, she falls asleep content.

\----

Stan goes to see her off, and T’Va is grateful. Since she joined Starfleet, he has been her only Vulcan companion and she hopes she will not lose that, despite their divorce. 

They wait outside the VSA’s transporter room. T’Va is going to be sent to Starbase X for five months of deep space training, and then she will join a starship on it’s five year mission. Starfleet has not told her which starship and she supposes they don’t know yet. 

In the meantime, however, she will be escorted to Starbase X by the  _ Enterprise,  _ which was passing by and is headed to Starbase X anyway. 

T’Va hears footsteps and turns her head; the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth marches down the hall, the woman who must be she-who-is-his-wife and his son flanking him. They stop 5.3 feet away from T’Va and Stan, and Sarek and his wife turn to Commander Spock. 

Sarek offers a ta’al. 

“Live long and prosper,” he says, his voice emotionless and even. 

“Peace and long life,” Spock answers, and he nods at his mother who nods back at him, her face an impressively emotionless mask for a human. Spock turns neatly on his heel. 

“Ensign T’va?” he asks her, even though she is in Starfleet uniform and therefore unmistakable for someone else.

“Yes, sir,” she says. She gives a ta’al of her own to Stan, who looks at her impassively, and then she follows Spock into the transporter room. 

T’Va cannot help but think that Spock’s interaction with his parents seemed strained, but she is illogically jealous that he has parents to interact with at all. Her own parents disowned her when she joined Starfleet instead of the family business, despite the fact that her older sister joined the VSA and is still welcomed at home.

“Did you have an effective leave?” Spock asks her in Standard as they settle on the transporter pads. 

“It was enlightening,” she responds in the same language, and Spock nods at the transporter operator. 

“Energize,” he says, and then T’Va feels herself disappear and reappear in the  _ Enterprise.  _

Across the room from them, a man who T’Va recognizes as the captain is standing. 

“Welcome to the  _ Enterprise _ , Ensign,” Pike says. “Commander Spock here will show you to your room.”

“Thank you, Captain,” T’Va says, and Spock shows her to the guest quarters and the mess hall. 

“You may eat whenever you want, but I will be there at 1700 if you chose to eat with me,” Spock says. 

“Thank you,” T’Va says. She knows, because she used to be enamored with T’Ren, a member of the family of she-who-will-be-Spock’s-wife, that Spock is engaged, and therefore is not trying to flirt with her. He is probably reaching out to a Vulcan whilst he is among this sea of humans, although he is human also and therefore should be more comfortable than she is. Maybe it is for her own sake. 

She is overanalyzing, she knows, and she goes into the room provided for her instead of continuing to do that. They will be at Starbase X in one day. 

She does go to dinner with Spock, and they eat plomeek soup together. T’Va notices the crewmembers staring at them, and she pretends she doesn’t. 

\----

Four months later, T’Va gets her ship assignment and pulls up the contact information for the commanding officers. 

She is assigned to the bridge, on gamma shift, so she will be familiar with these people very shortly. It is, she tells herself, illogical to be afraid. 

She calls her new captain, and almost immediately the call goes through. 

She’s heard of James Kirk before, and knew he was young, but he still looks younger than she was expecting. 

“Captain Kirk,” he says by way of answering. 

“Captain,” she says. “My name is Lieutenant T’va and I just received word that I am assigned to the  _ Enterprise,  _ as the navigation officer on gamma shift.”

“Ah, yes,” Kirk says, and she genuinely thinks he knows who she is. Most interesting. “Do you need something, Lieutenant, or are you just checking in?”

“I am in a unique situation and I need confirmation that I will be able to serve on the ship despite my condition.”

“Should you be talking to McCoy for this?” Kirk asks, his eyes a little wider. “If you’re sick…”

“I am not,” she assures him. “I am pregnant.” 

It had been a shock, when she found out--illogically, she had forgotten that such a thing was possible. She had decided to keep the baby and she can feel the first tendrils of it’s--his, she thinks--mind reaching for hers already. She had always wanted to be on a starship, yes, and the  _ Enterprise  _ was a unique opportunity--but if she wasn’t allowed to be there with her baby, she would wait until he was older and could be left with Stan on Vulcan. 

“Congratulations,” Kirk says, his voice warm and his eyes softening. “How far along are you, if that’s not too personal?”

“Four point six months,” she says. “Captain, will I be allowed to go on this mission with my baby?”

“Of course,” Kirk says. “Babies are born on five-year missions all the time. After yours is born, if you want to retire to Vulcan to raise them then you certainly can, although I suspect if you planned to do that you wouldn’t even ask for four months on my ship, would you?”

“No, sir,” T’Va says. “I fully intend to complete five years aboard the  _ Enterprise. _ ” 

“Good,” Kirk says. “Well, Lieutenant, I will see you next month, and I would advise you to call Dr. McCoy to let him know.”

“I will, Captain,” T’Va says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kirk says, smiling, and then he says, “Kirk out” and the screen goes dark. 

T’Va uses her feet to push her swivel chair in one full circle, then she pulls up her padd again to put in a call to Dr. McCoy.

\----

T’Va finds her room easily enough, and uses the passcode that was sent to her padd to open the doors. An ensign’s room, she knows, is small with a bunkbed and communal bathrooms down the hall. A lieutenant's room, she knows, is bigger. 

She steps into her room. There is one bed along the wall, and a desk next to it. There’s a pair of open closets and another door on the opposite wall. It seems as though there is space for another bed and desk but they were left out. T’Va frowns. She had been expecting a roommate. 

She puts her bag down on the floor and goes to the closed door on the wall. It opens when she approaches, and beyond it lies a bathroom. On the other side of the sink is a door to what is presumably another room.

T’va goes back to her room and begins to unpack. She has hung up all her uniform dresses and is starting on the few civilian clothes she brought with her when there’s a chime at her door. 

“Enter,” she says, putting her blouse down on the bed and moving to the center of the room. 

She doesn’t know what to do with her hands so she puts them behind her back, and her door slides open to admit a brown-haired man wearing a medical blue uniform.

“Hey, you’re T’Va, right?” he says. “Is this a bad time?”

“I am just unpacking,” T’Va says, and she doesn’t know if she should invite him in or not. Is this Dr. McCoy, who she has been unable to video chat with and has only messaged so far? Or is this someone else?

“Alright,” he says. “I’m McCoy, by the way. Nice to meet you in person.”

“The sentiment is mutual,” T’Va says, relaxing in increments. 

“I just wanted to let you know that when you report to sickbay for your routine medical examination we’ll also take a look at your baby,” McCoy says. 

“Could you not have messaged that information to me?” T’Va says, curious. She tilts her head, hoping to convey that she’s just asking and not trying to offend anyone.

“I needed to get out of sickbay and figured I’d meet you in person,” McCoy says, shrugging. “Anway, between you and me I’m glad to take on the more mundane tasks before it starts getting serious in sickbay.”

“Is it not always serious?”

McCoy laughs.

“Yeah, of course, but our captain is a damn fool idiot and is going to get himself blown up. Don’t worry about it.”

T’Va is familiar with humans and their exaggerations but she doesn’t know for sure if McCoy  _ is  _ exaggerating.

“Do you know why I do not have a roommate?” she asks instead, to change the subject.

“Oh, yeah, well, Jim figured your baby would be your roommate,” McCoy says, shrugging. “When you get closer to term we’ll order a crib to be put up in here. You  _ do  _ have to share a bathroom, though.”

“That is acceptable,” T’Va says. 

“Better be,” McCoy mutters. There is a clattering from the direction of the bathroom, and with T’Va’s Vulcan hearing she detects the sound of faint cursing.

“Well,” McCoy says. “I’ll leave you to get acquainted with your neighbors. See you and the little tyke in sickbay.”

“Of course, Doctor,” T’Va says, wondering if ‘tyke’ means ‘baby’ or if it’s something else. McCoy leaves, and T’Va goes to the bathroom door. 

It opens at her approach, and she raises her eyebrow at the Andorian on the bathroom floor, toiletries scattered all around her. 

“Fuck, sorry,” the Andorian says, looking up at her. “I dropped my stuff.”

“I see that. Let me help,” T’Va says, and she drops into a crouch to help gather the soaps and toothpastes and what she assumes are antennae cleaner. 

“Thanks,” the Andorian says, and she stands, taking the toiletries from T’Va. “I’m, uh, Lieutenant Palle Gin.”

“Lieutenant T’Va,” she responds, and then looking at her red uniform, asks, “Are you an engineer, Lieutenant Gin?”

“Oh god, we’re sharing a bathroom  _ please  _ just call me Palle,” Gin says, raising her hands. “And yes, I am. What about you?”

“I am the gamma shift navigation officer,” T’Va says. “And you may call me T’va as well.”

“Awesome, we’re best friends already,” Gin says, and she leans backwards into her own room. “Hey Finn, come meet our neighbor!”

A blonde human girl clad in blue appears in the doorway. 

“Hi, I’m Finley Chase but since Palle is calling me Finn you might as well do the same,” the girl says, holding up her hand in a passable ta’al. T’Va is pleased at the effort. 

“I am T’Va,” she says. 

“Is your roommate in yet?” Gin asks. T’Va shakes her head, a human mannerism she has picked up from her time on starbases. 

“I do not have one,” she explains. “Doctor McCoy said that my baby is to be my roommate.”

“Oh that makes sense,” Chase says, and Gin says, “Holy shit, you’re pregnant? Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” T’va says, and then because she’s learned that humans want to know, “He is a boy.”

“Aw,” Chase says. 

“How far along are you?” Gin asks. 

“Five point seven months,” T’Va says. 

“Nice,” Gin says, and T’Va excuses herself to finish unpacking her room. 

Over the next week, she eats a meal a day with Gin and Chase, is pronounced healthy by McCoy, and she attends a gamma bridge crew get-together. She also is dragged to a “welcome to the ship” party by Chekov, who is the alpha shift navigator, and at said party she watches Gin dance with the other engineers, and Spock stand stiffly in the corner, holding a drink in one hand with a tight grip that T’Va can see even across the room. 

She learns that Chase is the librarian and she goes to the library to be polite, even though she has never seen the need for physical books. She meditates with Spock when he asks on the seventh day on board the ship. 

On the eighth day, Stan messages her. 

“You are well?” he asks. 

“Yes,” she says. 

“The baby is well?”

“If he were not, I would not be well either,” she says. His face twitches towards a frown. 

“A starship is no place for a baby,” he says. “You should come back to Vulcan. T’Pin’s bondmate is ill, when he dies you could bond with her.”

“I am not going to bond with your widowed sister,” T’Va says. “It is logical to carry out that what I have been assigned to do, and perhaps when the mission is done I will send our son to Vulcan.”

“It would be logical,” Stan says. “You should meditate on it.”

T’Va wants to tell him that  _ he  _ should meditate on it, and also to stop trying to steal her baby, but she doesn’t say that. 

She crosses her hands neatly. 

“I am gratified you called me,” she says. “I believe we will be crossing too far for calls shortly.”

Vulcans do not lie, T’Va thinks, except for by omission.  _ Shortly,  _ a human term that means “an indeterminable amount of time in the near future”. Yes, she  _ could  _ estimate that in six months they will be too far out for transmission to Vulcan,  _ or… _

“I understand,” Stan says. “Will you be able to call when our son is born?”

“Most likely,” T’Va says. 

“I will speak with you then, then,” Stan says. T’Va nods in agreement, and ends the call. 


	2. PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for something else but idk if that other fic will ever be finished so uhh here

“This is all your fault,” Gin hissed, and Chekov blinked innocently. 

“How was I supposed to know this planet’s laws on PDA?” he asked. The pair of them were in a jail cell along with four strangers, where they’d been thrown after being arrested. Gin rubbed her forehead. 

“This is shore leave, nothing bad is supposed to happen,” she moaned. “You always hear about those idiot ensigns who get arrested on shore leave but you never think  _ you’ll  _ be the idiot ensigns.”

“It is okay, Palle,” Chekov said, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You  _ know  _ that one of three people will be here to bail us out, and  _ none  _ are good options,” Gin countered, not moving her head from her hands. 

“You got a call?” an unfamiliar voice asked, and Gin looked up to see a human male, probably older than her and Chekov. He was on the bench opposite Chekov’s and was watching them. The other three inhabitants of their cell--a fellow Andorian and a pair of Tellerites--were ignoring them. 

“No,” Chekov said. “No, we didn’t get a call.”

“How is someone going to bail you out, then?” the man asked. 

Gin and Chekov exchanged a look. 

“Our Captain is very good at rescuing us,” Chekov said. 

“You guys often in trouble, then?” the Andorian asked, clearly tuning into their conversation. 

“‘Us’ as in people on our ship,” Gin clarified. “We’re in Starfleet.”

“And you got arrested? Damn,” the Andorian said. 

“It was Pavel’s fault,” Gin said. 

“Perhaps I  _ initiated  _ the kissing, but you certainly  _ contributed,”  _ Chekov said. “It takes two to tango, you know.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,” Gin said. 

“Starfleet didn’t tell you about the PDA laws?” the human asked. 

“No,” Gin said. 

“They might’ve, but I wasn’t paying attention,” Chekov admitted. Gin didn’t want to admit that she had been distracted during the debriefing (also Chekov’s fault). Why had she decided to get involved with him, again?

Either way, Gin was  _ so  _ glad that Uhura wasn’t her commanding officer. She and Chekov would be better off rotting in this cell than to face her wrath. Scotty, if he even found out about this little situation, would probably congratulate her. 

“But you say you guys didn’t get a call?” Chekov asked. The Andorian and human shook their heads. 

“How long have you been here?” Gin asked. 

“Three days,” the human said. 

“More than that,” the Andorian said. 

“That’s so weird,” Gin said. “Aren’t big cells like this usually just holding cells?”

“I don’t know,” the human said. 

“You know,” Chekov said. “The practice of getting a phone call to ask for bail was invented in Russia.”

“Really?” the Andorian asked, seeming interested, while the human--who Gin thought was from America, maybe--looked confused. 

“No,” Gin mouthed, shaking her head at the Andorian. She might’ve let anyone else believe that, but she felt some sort of solidarity with people from her planet and thought to spare this one embarrassment later. 

“Have you even been to Russia?” Chekov demanded, and Gin shook her head. The only Earth place she’d been to was San Francisco. If she had any illusions about this whatever with Chekov going anywhere, maybe she’d look into it, but she was pretty sure it wouldn’t last much past this shore leave. 

“How can you say I am lying if you cannot verify the truth to my statement?” 

“Because you make up everything, Pavel.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” Gin said. “Absolutely.” Then she turned back to their cellmates. “So you haven’t gotten a single call?”

“No,” the Andorian and human said together. 

“Hm,” Gin said. “Well, since I don’t really know what you did, nor how illegal it was, I suppose when the captain comes he’ll probably leave you in here, then. Sorry.”

“How do you know he’s coming?” the Andorian asked. 

“He always comes,” Chekov said. Gin nodded in agreement, then she sat down on the bench next to Chekov, pressing their shoulders together. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. 

Time passed, and Gin let Chekov play with her hair, but when he got near her antenna she swatted his hand away. 

Footsteps sounded, and keys rattled. Gin guessed that three people were walking toward them.

“Tell me the truth,” a familiar voice teased. “How drunk are you?” Gin opened her eyes to see Kirk leaning standing on the other side of the bars, hands shoved in his pockets. He was in civilian clothes and grinning, and flaking him were his usual minions--sorry, McCoy and Spock. The pair were also in civilian clothes. Gin was sure she’d never seen such a thing, Spock in regular clothes, before. 

“Not drunk at all, Captain!” Chekov said, leaping to his feet. Gin stood, also. 

“They gave us something that sobered us,” she clarified. “We absolutely were drunk earlier.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Kirk said, smiling in a way that Gin hoped meant he wasn’t angry or whatever. “Pavel, next time you decide to get arrested, make sure it doesn’t mess with  _ my  _ shore leave.”

“Yessir!” Chekov said. 

“And next time, pay some goddamn attention during the briefing,” McCoy growled, then he took a drink from the bottle in his hands. Apparently, this wasn’t  _ so  _ important that shore leave was actually put on hold for the doctor. 

“I cannot help but be distracted by very pretty girls,” Chekov said, his eyes wide and earnest, and Gin felt herself blushing.  _ Damn  _ it. 

“You two behaved very irresponsibly,” Spock said, but his face didn’t look very angry. Or maybe it did, Gin couldn’t tell. 

“Aw, Spock, it’s shore leave, no harm done,” Kirk said, and he took a hand out of his pocket, swinging the keys around his fingers. “Come on.”

He unlocked the door and opened it enough to let Chekov out, and then Gin. 

“Where’d you get those keys?” Chekov asked, and from behind them the human said, “You were right about your captain coming to get you.”

“How’d they even know you got thrown in jail?” the Andorian asked. 

“Aw, it’s sweet that you talked about me,” Kirk said. “And a couple ensigns saw them being dragged off and came to find me.”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s a real hero,” McCoy said. “Can we go back to shore leave, now?”

Kirk led them out, McCoy and Spock a half-step behind the captain and Chekov trailing behind with Gin. 

“Do you want to just go back to my hotel room?” Chekov asked. “I do not have an assigned roommate.”

“How’d you manage that?” Gin asked, thinking of the girls she was assigned to stay with. 

“I have my ways,” Chekov said. They left the jail building and McCoy said, “Thank god, I’m going back to find Scotty.”

“Have fun!” Kirk called, and McCoy half-heartedly flipped him off before vanishing into the streets of the busy city. Kirk and Spock turned to leave or join him or whatever, and Kirk turned back to them. “Stay out of trouble.”

“We will,” Chekov said, his hand taking Gin’s and squeezing it, then he gave her a dopey and adorable smile, reaching up his other hand to touch her face. “Come back to my rooms? Continue where we left off?”

“Fine,” Gin said, rolling her eyes but smiling too. 


	3. van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'va has her baby; kirk & chase start a book club

“You see,” McCoy says, nodding at T’Va from his place by Spock’s biobed. “ _ Some  _ Vulcans report to sickbay on time.”

“The Lieutenant is eight months pregnant,” Spock says cooly. “Perhaps if the same were true for me, I would be more inclined to go to sickbay even when I am in optimal health.”

“I’m going to throttle you,” McCoy says cheerfully, and then he turns away from Spock and offers the next biobed over to T’Va. 

\-----

“Oh my god Vulcan  _ baby,”  _ Gin coos, bouncing slightly as she holds Van. Chase is standing over her shoulder and pokes his cheek. 

“He is curious,” T’Va says from her biobed. “He likes your color, Palle.”

“Ha! That’s funny,” Gin says, and she wiggles her antennae at Van, who blinks at her. 

“His little ears are so cute,” Chase says. “And Ta, it’s so cool how you can read his mind.”

“It’s a bond, not mind-reading,” T’Va corrects. “Feelings and impressions, not words. Although it is most interesting being bonded to an infant...he thinks in concepts.”

“Neat,” Chase breathes. “And you have other bonds?”

“My familial bonds with my parents and sister are weak,” T’Va says. “And the marital bond with Stan is broken. Right now, Van and my bond is the strongest one.”

“Of course it is, you  _ made  _ him,” Gin says, and she walks back over to T’Va, handing the baby back. T’Va holds him to her chest, tilting her head as she looks down at him. She can hardly believe that after all this time, she is holding him in her arms. 

She feels tears well up, and she tries not to frown. Her emotional controls are a mess. 

McCoy pokes his head around her curtain. 

“Is it alright if Commander Emotionless comes in?” he asks. “He wants to but I told him you’re tired and have other company.”

“That is acceptable,” T’Va says, thinking that logically, it makes sense to get the visits out of the way now so she can sleep uninterrupted before she calls Stan. 

McCoy rolls his eyes and goes back around the curtain, and Spock walks around it 32.4 seconds later. 

He does not go very near to the bed, just stops next to the curtains with his hands behind his back. 

“I hope I am not disturbing you,” he says. 

“You are not,” T’Va says. 

“You are well?”

“I am.”

“Your son is well?”

“He is.”

Spock nods and says nothing, T’Va thinks he looks like he doesn’t know what else to say. She takes pity. 

“His name is Van,” she offers. 

“A good name,” Spock says. “A family name?”

“No,” T’Va says. Spock nods again. She wonders if she should offer to let Spock hold him. Chase and Gin had wanted to, after all, but then again if Spock holds Van Van might mistake him for his father or stepfather or a member of the family, someone to bond with, and although Spock and T’Va are certainly the only Vulcans--well, not anymore--aboard the ship, they are not family. 

She says nothing, then, and Spock says, “I will leave you. It is good that you and Van are in good health, Lieutenant. Lieutenant Gin, Lieutenant Chase.” He nods at T’Va’s friends and turns sharply on his heel, vanishing behind the curtain. 

\----

“We should start a book club,” Kirk says, and Chase looks around her deserted library. The only person who comes in here for books is the captain, and sometimes engineers who want to sneak the _ Enterprise’ _ s manual past Scotty. Her friends come by to pick her up after her shift, but they never look at books. When Van’s older, Chase will tell T’Va that they have baby books in here, but until then it’s pretty dead. 

Oh, and sometimes Spock comes if Kirk stays in the library too late and misses chess.

“Sure,” Chase says, and she looks back down at her padd. 

\-----

Chase lets herself into T’Va’s bedroom via the bathroom. 

“I’m stealing your baby,” she says, and T’Va looks up from her padd. She’s sitting on her bed, with Van on her chest, napping. Usually at this time, T’Va has a shift, but she’s on medical leave after the telepathic attack that happened at the last landing party. Luckily Van had been on the ship at the time. 

“Why?” T’Va asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh, cause he needs to come to book club?” Chase says. 

“He cannot read,” T’Va says slowly, using her humans-are-so-illogical voice. Except sometimes she uses with Gin, so maybe it’s her non-Vulcans-are-so-illogical voice. 

“Duh, but he always goes with me to book club and now he’s a valued member,” Chase explains. Kirk and Uhura would be  _ devastated  _ if Van wasn’t there.

“Fine,” T’Va says. “I suppose I can take this opportunity to shower.”

“There you go,” Chase says. “Some alone time.”

T’Va hands Van over, and Chase takes him, his familiar baby-emotions leaking into her head a little when his tiny hand touches her face. 

She leaves with a grin and a wave, nearly bouncing as she heads to the rec room.


	4. sexual congress

Chase is curled up on her own bed, dressed in an old shirt she thinks she stole from her brother alongside a pair of leggings and the non-regulation fuzzy socks she’s been wearing under her boots all day. She has a book--an Andorian classic that Gin recommended for her. She’s enjoying it, so far, although she keeps having to mark cultural references she doesn’t understand so she can ask Gin later. 

The door to the bathroom is open, as is the one connecting T’Va and Van to the bathroom. Chase also has a baby monitor on her bedside table, just in case, but Van’s pretty good at sleeping. 

T’Va and Gin are at a party--Chase thinks it’s for someone in engineering’s birthday. She’s not really a party person, so she volunteered to stay and watch Van, and besides--the book and fuzzy socks are all she needs. 

Her stomach rumbles faintly and she wishes she had a replicator in her room. She taps her padd to get the next page of the book, and thinks about turning on some music, and the door slides open. 

T’Va and Gin walk in together, Gin’s arm slung over T’Va’s shoulder. Gin grins and says, “Finn. Baby. Can you--can you do us a favor?”

“Are you drunk?” Chase asks, narrowing her eyes. 

“Neither of us are inebriated, however we are both...tipsy,” T’Va says. Gin snorts. 

“What favor?” Chase asks, a little afraid of what her friends might ask, especially with Gin hanging off of T’Va like that. 

“Leave,” T’Va says bluntly. 

“What?” Chase asks.

“Go to Ta’s rooms, and watch Van,” Gin corrects, elbowing T’Va. 

Chase’s already narrow eyes narrow further. 

“Why?” she says. 

“Palle and I are going to conduct sexual congress,” T’Va says. 

“Just say fuck, Ta. Finn, we’re going to fuck,” Gin says. Chase’s eyes widen. 

“Why?” she says, getting up from her bed. “Why would you do that?”

“I’m  _ horny,”  _ Gin explains. “And T’Va is  _ horny.  _ And we’re gonna fuck. Please leave.”

“This isn’t gonna like...ruin friendships? Right?” Chase says, putting her shoes on and grabbing her padd. 

“I promise it will not,” Gin says, raising two fingers like she’s making a scout’s pledge, and Chase wonders vaguely where she picked that up. 

Then she goes across the bathroom and sees that Van has stirred and is blinking sleepily at the ceiling. 

“Go back to sleep,” Chase says, perching on the rocking chair next to Van’s crib. She opens back up her padd and finds her spot on the page, and then she hears a faint moan from the other wall. 

Nope. Nope, nope, nope. 

She stands again and scoops up Van, who’s awake anyway, so whatever. She takes her padd in her other hand and marches out of the room, heading for the nearest mess hall. 

Inside are is mostly empty except for stragglers from the party, and a pair of people still in uniform who are probably just off or on shift. 

Chase goes to the replicators and requests a hot chocolate and a piece of cake.

“What about you, huh?” she asks Van, who blinks at her. “You hungry?”

It’s a rhetorical question, because he’s on a strict food schedule, but she asks anyway. She shifts Van to her hip and takes her plate, balancing it over her padd and taking it to a nearly empty table--the only person sitting there is Hector, Chase’s fellow librarian. 

“You look like a mess,” Hector says, eyeing her over his glasses. She rolls her eyes and puts her food down. 

“Ta and Palle kicked me out to conduct sexual congress,” she says.

“That sucks,” Hector says, and Chase nods and looks at the table, contemplating the merits of putting Van on her lap and eating around him versus leaving her food alone and finding one of the high chairs that are in every mess hall. Before she can decide, a high chair materializes next to her and she turns to see the captain on the other end of it. 

“You looked like you needed some help,” he says, and she nods gratefully at him before putting Van in the chair and sitting. 

Kirk says goodbye and goes to McCoy’s table across the room. A minute later, Spock joins them, carrying two plates. He gives one to Kirk and keeps the other. 

“You know,” Hector says. “I bet  _ they’re  _ conducting sexual congress.”

“What?” Chase says, turning to look at him before bringing a bite of cake to her mouth. 

“The captain and Spock,” Hector says. “Come on, you never see one without the other--do you really think the commander would’ve joined the book club if the captain didn’t ask him to?”

“No,” Chase allows. She watches the table across the way, but they’re acting like they always do--McCoy and Spock are bickering, and Kirk is...egging them on?

She looks back at Hector. “Honestly, this isn’t our business.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hector says. “But  _ I’ve  _ got a stake in the poll.”

“You bet?” Chase asks, looking him over. He doesn’t seem the type. 

And honestly, if Chase is being real, she  _ does  _ think that Kirk and Spock seem sort of...close. And she’s wondered about them before. But she doesn’t really think that she would ever voice that out loud. 

“Only when I know I’m right,” Hector says, winking. Chase knows she really must be an easy boss if Hector’s admitting to gambling to his commanding officer. 

Not that she’s really his commanding officer--she’s in charge of the library, yes, but she only has three people under her. Hector reports to her, sure, but really Spock is in charge of them both. Whatever. 

She finishes off her cake and wonders how long sex lasts for--she knows it varies, and assumes Gin is good at it since she does it often, but how long is a long time? Are they done? Van should really be going back to bed. 

She considers asking Hector, and decides against it. She clears her plate, and Hector’s to be nice, and when she goes back to the table he clears out to start his shift. She wipes off their table even though it’s pretty clean, then she takes the high chair back to it’s spot. 

She leaves Van with Kirk and goes to the bathroom, then she comes back and takes the baby back to their rooms. She goes in through T’Va’s door to be safe, and puts Van back to bed.

Vulcan babies go down easier than human babies, because all you have to do is touch them and project  _ sleepp  _ at them and then they just fall asleep. 

Once Chase is satisfied, she decides to risk going back. The bathroom door is unlocked, which she takes as a good sign. 

The room smells like a lot of air freshener, which Chase is grateful for, and T’Va and Gin are curled up together on Gin’s bed, asleep. 

Chase wrinkles her nose because she doubts they changed the sheets but she honestly doesn’t want to know. But why would they go through the hassle of putting shirts on and spraying the room and still sleep in the same bed…?

Whatever, Chase thinks. Sex is a mystery to her, and her method of never asking for answers she doesn’t need has never failed her. 

She takes off her shoes and gets into her own bed, remembering belatedly that she left her padd in T’Va’s room. Oh well. 

She draws the covers up over her head, and she falls asleep easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify: t'va and gin don't get together, they're just bros
> 
> also it never really says but chase is asexual and for my portrayal of her i drew from my own real life experiences and thoughts about sex (i am also asexual amen)
> 
> up next: vulcan!


	5. running amok

Vulcan, Gin learns within the first five minutes of being there, is  _ really fucking hot.  _

They diverted to Vulcan quickly and for no reason--when Chase asked T’Va if she knew why, T’Va had  _ said  _ no but Gin wants to call B.S. on that. Kirk called an impromptu shore leave, and then he and McCoy and Spock had beamed down somewhere and hadn’t been heard from since. 

Whatever, Gin thinks, crossing her arms. She’s glad for the short skirt of her uniform but kind of hates the long sleeves, which are sticking to her arms. 

“Andorians are bred for cold,” Gin moans as she marches behind Chase and T’Va. They’re going to meet Stan outside the VSA headquarters so he can meet Van. “We passed by Andoria on the way here, did you know? It’s so close and  _ so cold. _ ”

“Calm down, Palle,” Chase says, wiping her forehead. “It’s not too bad.”

“We will arrive at the VSA in one point seven minutes,” T’Va calls over her shoulder. Her hair is a long curtain down her back and her face is expressionless and frustratingly clear of sweat. Gin’s own hair got pulled into a messy bun the second they beamed down, and Chase seems to be faring well with her usual updo. 

“Do Vulcans sweat?” Gin asks. 

“No,” T’Va says, and she sounds  _ smug.  _ Gin wants to throttle her. 

One point whatever minutes pass, and they stop outside an imposing building that’s tall and grand and just as beige as the rest of this fucking planet. 

People are milling about, in their long robes that Gin can’t fathom wearing in this weather. 

“What does he look like?” Chase asks, craning her neck to look at the Vulcans all around them. Just guessing, but Gin’s pretty sure he’s got dark hair and a bowl cut, which can be said for every male Vulcan around them. 

“T’Va?” a female voice says, and Gin turns to see a Vulcan woman with an elaborate updo and shimmery robes standing before them. 

“T’Ran,” T’Va says cooly. “I did not expect to see you.”

“You know I work at the VSA,” T’Ran says. “Is that a baby?”

“I sent you a holo,” T’Va says. 

“I did not have your number and it was dismissed as spam,” T’Ran says. “You have a baby? I heard you and Stan divorced shortly after the Time. Did you not leave Vulcan in shame?”

“I left Vulcan to pursue my career,” T’Va says. “And although Stan and I are divorced, a pregnancy is a common result of having sex.”

“I am aware,” T’Ran says. Gin has never heard two Vulcans talk to each other before, besides Spock and T’Va and that’s different, somehow. They’re on their home turf, now, and although they are speaking Standard, it sort of sounds like a whole other language. Gin thinks she knows T’Va pretty well, but she still wouldn’t be able to squeeze any emotion out of this encounter if she tried. 

“Now that you have offspring have you left Starfleet? I am sure if you ask you can work at the shop.”

“I have not left Starfleet and I am not going to work at the shop,” T’Va says. “I see Stan. As always, you are free to communicate with me. Live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life,” T’Ran says, and T’Va turns on her heel and walks away. Gin and Chase scrambled after her. 

“Who was that?” Chase gasps. 

“My sister,” T’Va says. “We do not get along.” Before she can say more, however, she stops in front of a Vulcan man who looks  _ exactly  _ like Gin thought he would. 

“T’Va,” he says. 

“Stan,” she says. “These are my associates, Palle and Finley. And our son, Van.”

“May I?” Stan says, and he holds out his hands, T’Va hands Van to Stan, and Stan holds Van up to inspect him. Van’s little hand reaches for Stan’s nose. 

Gin laughs and Chase elbows her. 

“Stan,” T’Va says. “Palle and Finley are unused to this climate. If we could go to your house…?”

“Of course,” Stan says, readjusting his grip on Van.

They take a hovercar to Stan’s house. Stan makes T’Va drive so that he can keep holding Van, which Gin thinks is kind of cute.

“I saw you and T’Ran,” Stan says. T’Va says something back to him in Vulcan, and he shuts up. 

Gin feels super awkward and remembers that T’Va has had sex with all the adults in this car except Chase, which doesn’t really matter but feels sort of signifigant. 

They arrive at Stan’s house, which is a small building made of the same red as the sands. Inside, Stan orders the temperature to lower, and Gin is reminded of how  _ different  _ deserts are from coldlands. 

Stan gets water for Gin and Chase, and a Vulcan beverage for T’Va, and some other drink that’s only on Vulcan that babies usually drink for Van. Stan and T’Va settle on the couch, and Chase sits on the chair next to them, and Gin walks around the perimeter of the sitting room, inspecting the artifacts. 

Some of them are identifiable, like the urns and scrolls, but others are...statues? Something else?

Whatever. 

\----

Stan takes them out to dinner, and then they have to go back to the ship. 

Stan takes them to the transporter site and has a conversation with T’Va in their native language that sounds, to Gin, like they’re teasing each other. But Vulcans don’t tease, she’s pretty sure. Chase picks up Van’s tiny hand and makes it wave at Stan, who actually waves back. Gin practices her ta’al, and then they leave. 

There are lots of rumors about what happened with Kirk and Spock and McCoy planetside. Gin hears in the span of one shift that the captain died, that Spock got Vulcan-knighted by some famous Vulcan lady, that Spock and Kirk are married now. She hears McCoy murdered the captain, and that Spock murdered the captain, and that the captain officiated a Vulcan wedding. 

“My favorite,” Chase says a few days later. “Is the one that says Mr. Spock’s grandma called him home to take him to the Vulcan Pride parade.”

“I like the one about his mom being sick,” Gin says. “Cause that one makes the most sense.”

“Lady Amanda is not sick,” T’Va says. “And there is no ‘Vulcan Pride parade’. Vulcans are a proud race, but we do not celebrate it.”

“That’s not what Pride means,” Chase says. 

“What do you think the three of them were doing that landed the captain in sickbay?” Gin asks T’Va, who says, “It is a secret no Vulcan can speak of.”

“Fuck that,” Gin says. “What  _ other  _ explanation do you favor?”

T’Va is quiet for a long time, and Gin thinks maybe she’s offended her, somehow. 

“The story about the foursome between the woman seen on the bridge, the captain, first officer, and doctor is quite amusing,” she says, finally, and Gin nearly falls over laughing. 


	6. star trek (alternate original series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t'va and finn get some siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place in AOS rather than TOS ! ! specifically the first movie. instead of referring to the girls by their last names i did their first names cause for some reason to me shatner is kirk and pine is jim. idk idk . anyway
> 
> in aos:  
> -palle dated jim at the academy instead of having a thing with chekov  
> -the girls met at the academy rather than on the enterprise  
> -finn was on tarsus iv  
> -van was born before t'va started at the academy so he's not a baby in this chapter  
> -in this specific chapter spock & uhura are together but if i do more they might not be? we'll see  
> -uhhh i think that's it!

Finn and T’Va are both outside the bathroom when it happens. 

“It” being T’Va grabbing both sides of her head with her hands and  _ screaming,  _ before falling to the floor. Finn drops to her knees and reaches for her friend, afraid. The last time she saw T’Va lose control was at Van’s birth, back in their first year at the Academy, so four years ago. 

“Ta,” Finn says, afraid to touch her friend. “Ta, what’s going on?” 

Other cadets are in the halls, watching, and Finn looks up at them. “Someone call medical!” she says, a little hysterically. 

A pair of them run off, and Finn refocuses her attention. T’Va is curled up in a ball, holding her head still. 

“It hurts,” she whimpers. 

“What happened?” Finn asks. 

“They’re all gone,” T’Va says in a broken whisper. “Stan...my sister...my parents.”

Finn doesn’t know what she’s talking about, doesn’t understand. She fears the worst, though. They had been headed to Vulcan on a distress signal, and the Vulcan in front of her now is very clearly in distress. Finn thanks all the deities she can think of--which is actually a lot--that Van was left back on Earth with Starfleet Childcare, and so he’s probably okay. 

Finn reaches for T’Va’s wrist cautiously and touches it, pushing away her worry and trying to send calm vibes over to her. The cadets come back with a nurse. 

The nurse and Finn help T’Va up, each of them throwing her arm over their shoulders, and head to medical.

“I know what happened,” the nurse says. “Vulcan was destroyed.”

“What?” Finn says. 

“It’s gone,” the nurse says. “And Vulcans have that...telepathy, right? So all her family links got broken.”

“Oh, Ta,” Finn says helplessly, and T’Va whimpers.

\-----

After Finn’s first mission with Starfleet is over, there’s a weird limbo-period where all cadets on the  _ Enterprise  _ are graduated but nobody has assignments yet, so T’Va moves in to Palle and Finn’s apartment. 

T’Va and Van used to have their own apartment, but after the destruction of Vulcan both of their mental barriers are weird and they need to be around other people, or something, so Finn sleeps on the couch and lets Van and T’Va take her old bed. 

It’s kind of weird, the limbo, and it’s even weirder because on the third day after they get back, there’s a knock on the door. 

Finn answers and blinks up at their former acting-captain in shock. 

“Commander,” she says. 

“Cad--Ensign,” Spock says. “I was led to believe that Ensign T’Va resides in this residence. Would that be correct?”

In all honesty, Finn thinks Spock looks like shit. He has dark circles under his eyes and his bowlcut is a little overlong, and his posture is more like a human’s than the stiff board Vulcan’s normally emulate. But T’Va is also sort of a mess, so Finn gets it. 

“Uh yeah, she does,” Finn says. “You can come in.”

She lets him in and goes to the sitting room. Palle has already left to meet with that guy who took over engineering in the middle of the Narada mission. Apparently he’s some sort of genius. Anyway, T’Va is on the couch and Finn is pretty sure Van is napping--Vulcan kids are technically too logical to need naps, but the stress of the broken bonds is making him more tired than normal.

“Commander,” T’Va says, standing up. 

“Ensign,” Spock says, nodding. They stare at each other for a minute. 

“Anyone need water?” Finn says. “Or a different drink?”

“I have one already,” T’Va says. 

“Water would be appreciated,” Spock says, and Finn nods and heads to the kitchen. When she comes back to the sitting room, both Vulcans are sitting, Spock’s hands neatly on his lap and T’Va’s posture slightly more relaxed. They’re discussing something in their native tongue, which Finn thinks means that it’s Vulcan related, not Starfleet related. She hands Spock his water and excuses herself, heading for Palle’s room. 

When she passes Van and T’Va’s room, the door opens. 

“Who is here?” Van asks, poking his little head out of the doorway. “Is it a relative?” 

He sounds hopeful, and Finn feels kind of bad. 

“No, it’s Commander Spock, from Starfleet,” Finn says. “He was acting-Captain for the  _ Enterprise  _ when me and Palle and your mom were on it.”

“He is probably meeting with every Vulcan in Starfleet, then,” Van says. “To discuss our loss.”

“I’m sure,” Finn says. “He might even want to talk to you, but if he’s going to be mean I’m sure your mom won’t let him.”

“I know,” Van says. He hesitates. “Can you stay with me?”

“Sure,” Finn says. Her PADD is in Palle’s room, so she grabs it before going into the room she gave to Van and T’Va. She sits on her bed, and Van curls up next to her. Before Vulcan’s destruction, Van had not touched Finn since he was a baby, but now his bonding center is weak so he--and T’Va, actually---need to touch people to stay functioning. 

Finn wraps her arm around his shoulders and pulls up  _ The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh _ on her PADD--she’s taken up reading old kids’ books while Van sits with her. 

He reads over her shoulder and tells her that the story is illogical and she says, “It’s about how a human child perceives the world and uses imagination. Think of it as a study on human children,” and then he absorbs the rest without saying anything. 

The door to the bedroom opens after they’ve read about four chapters. 

“Van,” T’Va says. “Spock wants to meet you.”

“Yes, Ko-mekh,” Van says, and he crawls off the bed and goes to his mother. 

“Everything okay?” Finn asks. 

“I will explain later,” T’Va says, and she and Van leave. Finn looks back down at her book, and closes it out.

\----

That night, Palle comes home sweaty and greasy and grinning hugely. 

“What were you  _ doing?”  _ Finn asks. 

“Scotty and the boys and I got asked to look over some  _ Enterprise  _ stuff,” Palle says. “Then we went out for some drinks.”

“Do you think you’ll be assigned to the  _ Enterprise?”  _ Finn asks, and Palle shrugs. 

“I hope so!” she says. “Scotty’s a right bastard, but he’s a genius. I’d love to work under him on a more permanent basis.”

“You say that like you know for sure he’ll be made Chief Engineer,” Finn says, and Palle looks at her in shock. 

“Who else would be?” she asks, and Finn really doesn’t know enough about engineering to answer that. 

“What about you, Ta?” she asks instead. “Where do you want to be assigned?”

“I will be assigned wherever Commander Spock is, unless he decides to quit Starfleet,” she says. 

“What?” Palle says. 

“Commander Spock and I are the only Vulcans left in Starfleet,” she says. “And as I have no family besides Van, and several members of the house of Surak survive, I will be adopted into it shortly. With Spock and Van and I being family, it will be illogical to separate us.”

“Is that why he was here? To ask you to be his, what, sister?” Finn asks, startled. 

“No,” T’Va says, and then she sips her tea. “He came here to ask me to become his bondmate.”

Palle spits out her gatorade and Finn feels the same way. 

“Holy shit, Commander Spock proposed to you?” Palle says. 

“And you convinced him to adopt you into his family instead?” Finn asks. 

“His betrothed, T’Pring, perished in Vulcan’s destruction, and he had heard about Stan. He was willing to bond with me so we could both stay within Starfleet whilst fulfilling our duties to Vulcan, but when I explained the circumstances of my divorce to Stan and mentioned my utter lack of bonds besides Van, we decided that his father adopting me would work better for us.”

“But now he might quit Starfleet?”

“To fulfill his duty to our people,” T’Va explains. 

“You aren’t gonna quit, are you?” Palle asks. Finn knows that T’Va didn’t like her family, but they’re all dead and the odds that there are other gay unbonded female Vulcans is high. 

“I will not quit,” T’Va assures them. “I would like to go to help the survivors, but I do not think I need to quit Starfleet to do that. Perhaps if Spock does quit, I will ask for leave and go as a way to become close to Spock and Sarek and help my people.”

“Makes sense,” Palle says, and Finn nods, but hopes that her friend doesn’t have to leave.

\-----

The next day, Starfleet comes knocking again, in the form of a familiar face. 

“Finn,” Jim Kirk says, grinning crookedly at her when she opens the door. 

“JT!” she says, a little surprised, and then he hugs her. She lets him. Last time he hugged her, they were fourteen and skinny and sick but getting better, and her mom was taking her back to Arizona, and his mom was taking him back to Iowa. 

Now he’s taller than her, and not so skinny anymore. She’s seen him around the Academy campus before, and he dated Palle for a bit second year, but they haven’t properly talked in ages. 

“Is everything okay?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah,” Jim says. “Yeah, actually, the brass told me they’re making me captain of the  _ Enterprise  _ for real.”

“Holy shit,” Finn says. “That’s insane.”

“I know,” Jim says. “When we first met did you ever think I’d get this far?”

“Well, I absolutely thought we’d die,” Finn says. “But, I mean, yeah. Everyone knew you were destined for greatness.”

“Thanks, Finn,” Jim says. “I didn’t come here to get validation, though, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Anything,” Finn says, because it’s been years and this isn’t Tarsus IV and whoever Jim Kirk is now, Finn barely knows him, but she still knows that she’d follow him anywhere.

“Finley Chase,” Jim says. “Will you please come on the  _ Enterprise  _ with me, and be my head librarian?”

“Oh my god,” Finn says. “Are you serious right now?”

“Dead serious,” Jim says. “I’ve got some other historians lined up that come highly recommended, but I’d rather put people that I know in charge. Obviously you’d report to the science officer and only be in charge of a few people, but--”

Finn cuts him off by hugging him again. 

“Yes please,” she says. “Please let me be head librarian on the  _ Enterprise.”  _

He laughs and wraps his arms around her and squeezes her way too tight, but she’s laughing and crying a bit too much to care. 

\-----

There’s a party after the first month on the  _ Enterprise,  _ and Finn finds herself at a table with Jim and Leonard and Spock and Nyota. T’Va comes and sits between Spock and Finn. 

“Van is asleep but I left my communicator with him, with orders to call you if any problems arise,” she informs Finn, who shoots her a thumbs up. 

“Spock, do you think we can get Van his own communicator?” Jim asks. “I wouldn’t give one to a human five year old but a Vulcan one is more responsible, right?”

“Vulcan children are blessedly free of human children’s illogicalities,” Spock says. 

“I think we can arrange something,” Nyota says. 

“That would be appreciated,” T’Va says, and then she looks around the table. “I was led to understand this party would be an occasion for drinking.”

“It is,” Jim says, raising his glass. 

“Is there any chocolate here?” T’Va asks. “I, too, would like to participate in the festivities.”

“Oh, hell yes,” Leonard says. He points his spoon at her. “I like her.  _ Some  _ Vulcans know how to party.”

“ _ Someone  _ must be left sober,” Spock says primly. 

“I’ll get your chocolate,” Nyota says. “Need to refill, anyway.” 

She stands up and leaves, and Jim grins. 

“Look at us,” he says, gesturing around the table. “A bunch of siblings, the lot of us.”

“Captain?” Spock says, raising an eyebrow. 

“You and T’Va are siblings now, right?” Jim says. 

“We merely have a familial bond, there are no defined parameters,” Spock says. 

“You have siblings,” T’Va says. “Yes? The shamed one and the human?”

“Yes,” Spock amits. Jim’s eyes boggle out of his head, and Finn is pretty sure he’s not gonna let  _ that  _ one go anytime soon. 

“Do the familial bonds share flavors?” T’Va says. “Our bond is quite similar to the one I had with my sister.”

“I suppose,” Spock says. 

“So there,” Jim says. “Siblings.”

“I admit that the lieutenant and I are siblings under a certain point of view,” Spock says. “However, your initial statement is still unclear.”

“Well, Bones is my brother and Finn’s my sister,” Jim says, shrugging, and Finn is warmed by the admission. She eyes Leonard, who eyes her back, before the pair of them shrug as well, and Leonard takes a swig of his drink and Finn turns back to T’Va, whose eyebrow is halfway up her forehead. 

Finn attempts to promise with her eyes that she’ll explain later, and T’Va seems to accept this. Nyota returns and hands a chocolate drink to T’Va, who thanks her. 

“Humans are so illogical,” Spock says. 

“Thanks, sweetie,” Nyota says. 

“Maybe instead of thinking of it as a human fault, think of it as a Vulcan shortcoming,” Leonard suggests, and Spock narrows his eyes. The pair dissolve into an argument, and Finn grins at nothing in particular, watching Palle attempt to dance with Keenser. It goes pretty badly. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -in my head all the cadets coming off the narada incident were promoted to ensign super fast and then repromoted once sent their assignments .... like how uhura is a lieutenant and kirk becomes captain. or whatever.  
> -anyway i guess going forward i'll clarify if it's aos or tos  
> -jim & finn hid together on tarsus with kevin & thomas who will probably show up later ig (maybe i should do a conscience of the king or flashback to tarsus chapter???)  
> -in tos finn was NOT on tarsus  
> -maybe i'll watch some discovery so i can make michael and t'va meet since they're legally sisters now
> 
> spock voice: we're siblings out of Convience ok this isn't a found family troupe  
> jim voice: this is absolutely a found family troupe 
> 
> ok thanks for reading gang lmk what u think

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments & kudos are always enjoyed :D


End file.
